Life span (Travlyn Oneshot)
by AxelleNobody
Summary: Travis confronts katylen after she overhears his conversation with Lucinda. (I have a head cannon in MCD that Travis has a long life span due to his father being a demon) MCD and charaters belong to Aphmau from her youtube show)
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Lucinda, I'll talk to you later then?" He smiled softly, flicking his bang out of his face.

"Its not problem Travis, I hope I answered your questions well enough." The Witch smirked and the turned on her heel to leave. "See you later Travis." with a flick of her hand her broom appeared next to her. She sat carefully on the broom then flew off waving good bye.

Travis smiled to himself as he watched the woman fly off. He caught something move in the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and saw blue quickly disappear behind a building. 'Katelyn?' The white haired boy dashed behind the building looking for the former jury of nine and found nothing but a set of foot prints. A frown formed on his face as his mind wandered, 'Did she over hear us?' He sighed softly then headed to the ship to start his chores.

A few days have past since his talk with Lucinda but he couldn't help but wonder where Katelyn has been, he only seen her training with Dmitri or heading out to gather supplies for the their new home. He was starting to get worried and he needed to talk to her alone. He sat down on a fence and bit into his apple. Off in the distance he can see Aphmau playing with Lilith, Yip and Leona, Aaron was working on a new house since the village is growing larger by the week.

"You look like your having fun Travis."

Startled Travis dropped his apple then grab hold of the fence. Once he was sturdy he clenched at his chest breathing heavy. "For the love of Irene you scared me Laurance!"

The Brown haired man laughed and walked into view, picking up the dropped fruit then handed it to the younger boy. "So whats with you? You've been quiet the past few days which is strange." He handed Travis the fruit then smirked "You haven't flirted with anyone even Aphmau. You aren't sick right?"

Rolling his eyes Travis grabbed the fruit and began to wipe off the dirt. "No, I've just been thinking"

Laurance couldn't help but chuckle softly at the statement "You thinking? That cant be good. What are you thinking about?"

Travis looked up the sky and sighed before whispering. "Katelyn." he waited for a remark of some kind but as Laurance stayed silent, he decided to continue. "I need to talk to her but I can't find her alone."

The Shadow Knight looked at Travis, he noticed the serious look on the boys face and the slight desperation in his voice. 'Katelyn's going to kill me but..' He sighed softly then pointed to the barn. "Katelyn's in the barn taking a nap. Dmitri wore her out after he took her gauntlets again." In a blink of an eye Travis was gone and the apple abandoned once again on the ground. Laurance shook his head and headed toward Aphmau. 'Kid is just like me when I was his age.. hope he has better luck'

Travis made it to the barn, he leaned against the door frame trying to catch his breath. "Katelyn?" No response. He stood up straight then wandered into the barn, his nose wrinkled at the smell of horses and chickens. 'How can she nap here.' He carefully stepped over tools and looked up at the loft that held the hay and small tools. He took a deep breath and started climbing up the shakey ladder, he hated heights. Living on a mountain was high but he was on the ground not suspended by pieces of wood that could shatter in mere moments. "Katelyn?" Again no answer. He sighed softly and made it to the top then froze at the sight. Propped up against the window sleeping soundly was Katelyn. Her hair was a bit disheveled from sleep and her chest rose up and down slowly with her breathing. From the window the sun shined on her face giving her a beautiful glow. He inched to her carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. As he got closer his heart started pounding in his ears. His breath hitched when she shuffled. A smile formed on her face as she feel deeper in sleep. 'Wow.. shes so pretty when shes not angry.' he took a deep breath then reached over to move the hair out of her face. Before he knew it he ended up on his back with Katelyn above him holding a small boot dagger to his throat.

She stared at him for a moment then withdrew her blade and sat on top of his stomach. "Travis I'm only going to ask this once. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He stared at her and then looked straight into her eyes. "The past few days you have been busy with Dmitri or gather materials. I haven't gotten the chance to even see you for more then a few seconds." He sat up and wrapped his arm around her back keeping her on top of him.

Katelyn growled softly and glared "Travis take your arm off of me." she tried to move his arm but it grew tighter around her back.

Travis sighed softly and looked away. "No, you are going to run away I can feel it." he took a shaky breath before looking at her. "Katelyn I-" Her hand covered his mouth forcing him to stop talking.

"Travis don't.. I know what you are going to say and its pointless." Her eyes started to water and she quickly rubbed her eyes. "I heard you and Lucinda talking. And... this isn't going to work, Travis! You're half demon, you're going live as long as an elf or even longer.. You should care about someone who can live with you."

His expression changed from sad to anger. "So what? We don't know if I have a long life or not! You didn't even hear half the conversation. I was talking to Lucinda about being human!" As his anger flared, his demonic side started to show, his fangs grew and his skin started to grow gray. "Do you think I like this? Do you think I enjoy being who I am? I want to be human to.. I want to be able to show that I lo-"

Katelyn Finally got his arm off of her and stood up quickly. Small tears threaten to escape her eyes. "Travis I'm warning you. Do not say that word! You are too young and have no idea what that word even means."

"Excuse me?" He stood up and his breathing grew heavy as he tried to stay calm. "What makes you think you can tell me what I feel? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't have emotions! This feeling in my chest is for you.. I cant think of anyone else but you!" He felt his horns starting to surface. He needed to calm down but her running away and avoiding this was worse then a rejection.

He started walking to her, she backed away then collided with the wall behind her. She flinched as his hands slammed against the wall on both sides of her head. "Travis..?" She looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. She has never seen his Demon side this close before, it was terrifying.. The bright green of his eyes were dimming, his skin grew darker and he stared straight into her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Katelyn I want to hear the truth. Stop running away from me." He leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers. "If you hate me say it. Please stop running away.."

"Travis I can't.. You don't want to feel the pain of losing someone you love.." Tears started to fall heavy from her eyes. "You should be with Lucinda.. She is perfect for you, she can live as long as you. She is way more attractive.. I will be go-" Her words halted as Travis' lips connected to hers. Katelyn's eyes slide closed as she relaxed into the kiss. With out thinking she started to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around Travis neck.

Travis smiled into the kiss and felt his human side taking over. This skin turned back into the pale and freckled human form, his horns retracted into his skull and his dim green eyes tuned back into their original vibrant green.

Katelyn opened her eyes first then blushes furiously at her reaction to the kiss. Travis opened his and just started into her eyes. The pain and sadness he saw in her before the kiss slowly faded. Her face turned in to a bright pink in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and smiled "I'm sure what you heard between me and Lucinda was the very end of the conversation." He wiped a tear the fell from her face away. "I was asking her if it was possible to turn me human once the war was over.." A small laugh escaped his lips as her eyes grew wide.

"What?" Katelyn let out a shaky breath and just started at his face, she looked for some indication he was lying but all she saw was truth. "You can not be serious.." her chest heaved as she struggled to control her breath. "Why would you do that for me.."

The white haired boy smiled showing off his toothy grin then shrugged "Because I love you." Before he could let out another word Katelyn kissed him and hugged him tight.

She whispered softly against his shoulder "I love you to Travis.."


	2. Thank you!

Hey guys, this isnt an update to the story since it is a oneshot. But I just wanted to say thank you all for your reviews and comments on both here and on tumblr. /blog/axellenobody (I have been posting the storys there first lately) It really means alot knowing my writing has been loved by people. I have moderate to severe dyslexia and gave up writing 5 years ago due to just all the mistakes and so on. But sometime in 2015 i just started writing again and now BAM. Yall like it alot XD I do have other storys ive been working on including the next chapter of Phoenix drop high (that can be found here) but those are much longer storys and take alot longer to write so I thank you all for enjoying these storys and being patient with me. Love you all! -hugs-


End file.
